


Dial MOM for Help

by Piperandleoxx4



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birth, British Men of Letters, Gen, Hunters & Hunting, Men of Letters Bunker, Mpreg, Parent Mary Winchester, Pregnant Dean, graphic birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 06:57:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11481066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piperandleoxx4/pseuds/Piperandleoxx4
Summary: Dean goes into labor and after trying everyone he has to give in and call his mother for help.





	Dial MOM for Help

Dean’s nine-month journey was not an easy one. The first obstacle was finding out that he was pregnant. Before God and Amara disappeared they gave Dean two gifts: his mother back from the dead and a baby. His mom showed up immediately but Sam and Dean didn’t figure it out he was pregnant until he was 5 months along. Around this time their mother left them to be with the British Men of Letters full time. They were left with no direction on how to carry a baby to term and how to manage saving the world from the corrupt British Men of Letters.

Deans due date was getting closer and closer by the day and he could feel it. Sam was trying to come up with ways to stop the British Men of Letters from killing all American hunters when Dean waddled in the library. Sam had a corkboard with pictures of some of the British Men of Letters team, deceased and living, American hunters with string connecting it all. Impressed Dean whistled, “Look at you. It looks like the inside of a real detective in here.”

“Thank you?” Not sure if he should take that a compliment or not.

“Do you think you’re close in figuring out a plan on stopping them?”

“One. Go in guns blazing.” Sam knew it was reckless but he also knew that it could be effective. “I’ve been talking to Jody and some other hunters and we think we got a pretty good looking team of hunters to go after them.”

“When?”

“Tomorrow.”

That hit Dean right in the gut. He was actually breathless. He took another breath. “That soon?”

“Yeah, the sooner the better. Unless you want me to stay back with you?”

Dean could see where this was headed with and he didn’t want Sam to compromise their mission because of him. “No I’ll be fine, Sam. Baby’s not due for another few days so I should be good.”

“Still we’re cutting it close.”

“When are we not with these things,” Dean said with a smile.

“True,” Sam laughed. 

Dean then took a heavy seat in one of their more comfy chairs and let out a deep sigh. He had one hand on his bump. “Ugh I just can’t wait for this whole thing to be over.”

“The fight or the pregnancy?” he joked.

“Both.” Dean began to study the map that Sam made and noticed that Mary was on it but she was circled in Red with a question mark next to her. “Where do you think mom falls into all of this?”

Sam looked at the same picture Dean was. “I’m not sure honestly. She’s working for them, I doubt she’s completely innocent in all of this.”

“You think she killed hunters?”

“I’m not sure,” Sam answered honestly. He wanted to give him a definitive no but with her absence lately and lack of communication, he couldn’t be sure if she even cared about her boys.

The rest of the night consisted of Dean helping Sam get ready for his big boss fight. He helped him stock weapons and load guns until the trunk couldn’t hold anymore. Sam was meeting Jody and gang bright and early so Sam tried to get to bed as reasonable as he could. When morning came Sam didn’t want to wake Dean but to his surprise he was already awake and in the library. 

“I didn’t expect to see you so early,” Sam said.

“Kid never lets me sleep. You ready?”

“As ready as I’m ever going to be,” Sam sighed. “And you sure that you’re going to be okay?”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Yes. I’ll make sure that this baby stays inside until you come back.”

Sam was truly hesitant but knew that he couldn’t fight his brother on this. “Okay…” He gave his brother a tight hug before he left. They didn’t want to get too emotional so Sam left before any real tears were shed, at least in front of anyone. 

They day continued like normal. Every hour Dean would receive a text from Sam indicating that he was okay which Dean appreciated. It was around lunchtime when Dean began to feel off. It started with a small pain in his back to a more severe pain in his back that would come in increments. Dean was hunched over in the kitchen waiting for it to pass. When it finally did he came to the conclusion that he was going into labor. His first call was to Sam but the call went straight to voicemail. 

“Dammit, Sammy,” he cursed. Then he tried Castiel’s pone number, which rang for a bit but eventually went to voicemail. He called both Cas and Sam numerous times before he ultimately gave up. “This is useless” he mumbled to himself. About an hour and half had passed before he picked up his phone again. The contractions were getting stronger and he really didn’t know what to do. He was sitting on the couch and waiting for his contraction to pass before he decided to call his mother. He truly was desperate. The phone rang and after the 6th ring the call went to voicemail, but this time Dean left a message, “Hey, Mom it’s Dean. I know we haven’t spoken in a while but I need your help. I’m in labor and I’m all alone and I don’t know what to do.” He paused. “I’m scared, Mom. So please come to the bunker if you get this. Thanks.” Dean ended the call. He hated how vulnerable he sounded but then again he was in a very vulnerable state. Now it was a waiting game. Dean wasn’t sure if anybody was coming so he did what he could to get comfortable and deliver this baby himself.

45 minutes had passed and he had begun pacing back and forth. He remembered reading that walking can help with the pain and help the baby move further down the body. “Jesus, just come out already,” he said out of breath. He then heard the door to the bunker open and to his surprise his mother was the one at the door.

“Mom?”

“I got your message,” she said while running downstairs to meet her son. “How are you doing?” she asked, even though she was pretty sure she knew the answer.

“Oh, I’m just peachy,” he sarcastically responded. He had one hand resting on his bump and the other on the table in front of him. “Why did you come?” he asked with anger in his voice.

“I told you I got your message.”

“What about the other messages I sent you? Or Sam? Did you get those too or did you just choose to ignore them?”

“That’s not fair,” she defended. “I was out there with the British Men of Letters hunting. I wasn’t always available to call-!”

“Bullshit,” Dean interrupted her.

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me. Sam and I hunt too and it doesn’t take much to pick up a damn phone!” Dean felt contraction rising in his lower back. It was hot and uncomfortable. He put both hands on the table with his back hunched over. Dean groaned through it. 

Mary placed her hand on his back and started to rub it. It felt good. “Just breathe, Dean,” she said calmly, in a tone that she use to speak to him when he was young. It was comforting. 

When the contraction ended Dean took a seat at the table. “Thanks.” He didn’t want to give her gratitude considering he was still mad at her but he also doesn’t want her to leave.

“You’re welcome. Let’s get you to your bedroom so you can at least lie down.”

“I want to be able to walk.”

“You can walk in your room.” She had a point, Dean thought and she led him to his bedroom where he continued to pace. She retreated to the kitchen to grab 2 water bottles and a sleeve of saltines. When she got back to Dean’s bedroom she gave him a water bottle and he started to gulp it down when Mary stopped him. “Small sips.”

Dean did what he was told. “Can I get a cracker?”

“No. You can’t eat while you’re in labor.”

“Then why did you bring them in here?”

She shrugged, “I was hungry,” she answered innocently. She took a bite out of her cracker. “You have every right to be angry with me.”

Dean scoffed. “You got that right.”

“But you have to see my side of things. I was dead and then I wasn’t and all of a sudden I was hanging out with my 30 year old sons—who were babies when I left them. I didn’t know how to handle it so I left.”

“No I get that. I get that it was strange for you. It was strange for me too. I didn’t know what it was like to grow up with a mom. All I got was an obsessive, abusive father who dragged his sons across the country looking for the demon that killed you. And then years later you’re at my dinner table. So yes I get that it’s weird, but the difference is that I didn’t leave! I wouldn’t leave because a parent shouldn’t leave their kid voluntarily!” Dean shouted. Both Mary and Dean were crying. “And then I find out by some miracle of God that I’m pregnant and you leave and the one person in this bunker that could help me decides that it’s not their problem!”

“That’s not what happened,” she protested.

“No?”

“I was scared, Dean. I didn’t know how to handle it.”

Dean was rocked with a contraction and began breathing in a rhythm. “That’s. Not. Good. Enough,” he panted. Regardless of how she felt she went to her laboring son and massaged his lower back until the contraction was over.

“You’re getting close, you know. You’re about 15 minutes apart.”

“What does that mean?” Dean asked.

“It means you’ll be pushing soon.” 

Dean decided that he wanted to lie down to keep the pressure off of his legs. It was quiet for a while. No one spoke. Occasionally Dean would moan and groan through a bad contraction but beside that, it was silent. 

Mary was the first one to break that silence. “So John…” she paused to gather her words. “He wasn’t around for you guys?” 

Dean shrugged. “I mean he wouldn’t win ‘Dad of the Year’ but he cared about us.”

“Did-um-did he touch you?” she asked hesitantly. She wasn’t sure if she really wanted to know the answer.

“No,” he quickly responded. “It wasn’t like that. More of an emotional scar. Sammy had it the worst.”

“What do you mean?” she asked.

“Sam wanted out of the hunting life. He wanted to live a normal life, go to college. Hell, he even went to Stanford to study law.” Mary was impressed. “But Dad didn’t want to hear it. Dad basically kicked him out of the family. They were always butting heads.”

Mary sighed. “I never wanted this life for you boys,” she said with tears in her eyes. 

“I know, Mom. I know. It’s not too bad though. If it wasn’t for this life Sammy and I wouldn’t be this close. We rely on each other. Plus this life allowed me to give birth,” he said with a slight smile. Mary returned it. It wasn’t long before Dean felt a strong contraction. He bent his body forward and gripped the bed sheets tight. “The baby’s moving down,” he strained.

“Do you feel like you need to push?”

Dean nodded. “Yeah, I think so.”

Mary got to the foot of the bed and looked in between Dean’s legs. “Okay, I can’t see the head yet but I do see the baby moving down the canal. When you feel ready I want you to push.”

Dean waited for the next contraction and pushed with everything he had. “Nnnngh! God!”

“You’re doing great, Dean. We’re making some progress,” she encouraged him. Even though he was in a tremendous amount of pain, the first few pushes made him feel like he was making some leeway. After 45 minutes of pushing he was done, physically and emotionally. “Come on Dean keep going!”

He had his back resting on the headboard and was drenched in sweat. “I can’t anymore,” he said defeated. “I can’t push anymore. I’m too tired.”

“Okay.” Mary stepped away from the foot of the bed and went to his side. “Let’s rest for a bit.”

“How did you do this twice?”

She thought back and a smile appeared across her face. “Your father. He kept me distracted.”

“How?”

“He made me laugh. He would tell me funny stories and lame jokes.”

“Got any lame jokes?” he laughed.

Mary thought for a second. “Why do shoe makers go to heaven?”

“Why?”

“Because they have soles.”

Dean genuinely laughed at the stupid joke. He looked at Mary. “Thanks. I needed that.” Mary returned the smile. “I just hope Sam’s okay.”

“Where is Sam?” she asked. 

Dean knew he was eventually going to have to answer that question. “He’s fighting the British Men of Letters. He’s taking them down.”

She took a step back. “What?”

“They’re evil, Mom. They’ve killed hundreds of American hunters and they have been using you as a pawn.”

She closed her eyes. “I know.”

“You knew?” he said surprised. 

“That’s why I quit the British Men of Letters. I found out what they were doing.”

“Why didn’t you tell us?”

“I just found out not that long ago. I was going to tell you.” Dean gave her a look. “But you’re right, I should’ve told you sooner. I think part of me was embarrassed. Here I was working for them for months and I just found out their plan. Is Sam fighting by himself?”

Dean could feel a contraction building. He gripped his stomach and shook his head. “No. He has a group of hunters with him,” he said with gritted teeth. He then let out a loud moan. “I’m worried about him.” The contraction was finally subsiding. He took a few breaths as the contraction was coming down from its peak. “He hasn’t been answering his phone and it’s been hours.”

Mary could see that Dean wanted Sam by his side. She patted his knee. “I’m sure that he’s okay. Try not to stress about.”

“Okay.”

He let a few more contractions pass by him before he began pushing again. This time he was really making great progress. Once again Mary was in between his legs keeping them apart. “I can see the head, Dean!” she exclaimed. Dean was relieved but he still knew he had a lot of work to do. “Give me a big push. We’re gonna try to get these shoulders out,” she told him. 

He threw his body forward pushed with everything he had. He could feel the baby move further down. “Nnngh!” he moaned. “Get it out of me!” he bellowed.

“Almost, Dean.”

Then Dean’s bedroom door busted open. The act alone startled both Dean and Mary. It was a very bloody Sam. He had a few cuts and bruises but most of the blood on him wasn’t his. “Oh my God, Dean! Mom?” Sam exclaimed. 

“Sammy!” Dean said relieved that his brother was in one piece. Sam ran to his side and grabbed his hand. Immediately Dean began to squeeze the life out of it.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were in labor?” Sam asked.

Dean gave him a death glare. “I did! You didn’t answer!”

“Oh right my phone got smashed. I’m sorry.”

“Shoulders are almost out,” Mary told the room.

Dean lurched forward and let out a painful scream. Sam had never seen his brother in this kind of pain. It wasn’t like a demon was torturing him or he was shot—it was a different kind of agony. But there was nothing he could do until it was over. 

“Shoulders are out.” She was holding the head and shoulders. It only took a few small pushes to get the rest of the baby in her grasp. “It’s a boy!” she exclaimed handing over Dean’s son to him.

“You did it, Dean! You did it,” Sam was so damn proud of him.

“Yeah I did,” he said as he gazed down at his newborn baby. “He’s a handsome son of a bitch.” His son had green eyes and a full head of dark brown hair. Just like his Dad. Soon afterward Mary and Sam changed Deans bed sheets. Dean had his son in his arms who was now sleeping. Mary stepped out of the room for a few minutes leaving Dean and Sam alone.

“How do you feel?” Sam asked.

Dean scoffed, “I’ve been better…. but I’m okay.” He looked down at his son. “As long as he’s okay then I’m okay.”

Sam took a seat on the bed with Dean. “So, Mom?”

“Yeah I know.”

“Why didn’t you call Castiel?”

“Dude, I tried! No one answered. I was a desperate man.”

“I’m shocked she showed up.”

“You and me both but we talked,” Dean said with a smile.

“And?”

“Things are better. Not perfect but better.”

“Is she gonna stay?” Sam asked.

Mary walked into the room. “I will if you want me to.”

Not sure what to say Sam waited for Dean to answer. “Yeah. Of course I want you to stay. He’s going to need his grandma to spoil him.”

Mary smiled with tears in her eyes. “I would be honored. May I?” she asked with her arms out. Sam took the baby from Dean and carefully placed it in Mary’s arm. “I haven’t held one of these in a long time,” she cooed. “Have you thought of a name yet?”

Dean had. Earlier in his pregnancy Sam and Dean figured out what they were gonna name Dean’s kid. They weren’t sure if it was a boy or girl. So they had two names picked out: Jessica and, “Nicholas.”

“I love it. Nicholas Winchester,” Mary smiled.

The night concluded with Sam and Dean falling asleep first and Mary staying up with Nicholas. She was just as exhausted but didn’t want to take her eyes off of Nicholas. She was lounging in one of the more comfy couches in the library rocking her grandson to sleep. It was around 3am when Sam staggered in. “What are you doing up?” she asked in a whisper.

“Was actually on my way to the kitchen for a glass of water,” he responded wiping the sleep from his eyes. “Do you need me to take over for you? 

Mary shook her head. “No, I’m okay. It feels good to have a baby in my arms again. The last one I held was you,” she said.

Sam smiled and put his hands in his pockets. “So, Mom are you really here to stay?”

“Yeah I want to be apart of Nicholas life and my sons.” Sam didn’t know what to say. He wanted to be happy but he just didn’t want to get his hopes up. “Sam, I’m so sorry I left you before. It wasn’t right. You boys didn’t deserve that and I’m really trying to make things right.”

“I know you are. It’s just hard you know? How can I trust you?”

“You can’t,” she said bluntly. “I made my own bed and I have to lie in it and I’ve accepted that. But all I’m asking for is a second chance to prove to you that I can be the mother you deserved.”

Sam nodded. He was still hesitant about inviting her back to his life but he was willing to try. If not for himself than for Dean and his nephew.


End file.
